What if the story is not ending yet?
by Yumetsuki Mizuka
Summary: I think pretty rhythm is an awesome anime but, hey! Wait! Where's romance? Where's drama? (okay, there is some love but I need more) I made up this story about MARs and Callings' love story! Sorry guys, I kinda suck at summarys... Hope you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo minna-san! Yumetsuki Mizuka desu!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream!

This is my very first fanfic and I'm not English or American so please, excuse my bad writing. Also, I will write in the French manner, so please get used to it. Well, I've read so many fanfics so far and it inspired me to make my own one, so I would like to thank a lot: Starlovers, RomanceAnimeLove28, TinaChii and xxxloveydoveyxxx (please don't put sense in the order I've wrote, there is no one better than the other) for making me shiver, smile, cry (I really do) and laugh. You guys really are amazing! I'm waiting forward to the upcoming chapters (hurry and publish some new chappies, I'm frustrated) Anyways, there we go. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Strange behaviour…

MARs were on stage, doing their wonderful Prism Act. Callings were there too, watching; full of amazement our three Prism Stars. When the girls came back to the dressing-room, Rizumu, Mion and even Shou (well, he isn't in the room but when she came backstage he did) noticed Aira's strange behaviour. The smiling and sympathetic looking-at-the-bright-side-of-things girl was looking super sad and seemed about to cry. Her two best friends decided to make some joy back to her life, so they took her to her favorite fashionshop ever: Prism Stone (she is a fashion-lover, just like me ;D).So when Rizumu and Mion said in the same time they wanted a makeover Aira was surprised and having a cute smile asked:

-Honto?!(Really?! Sorry I couldn't help but put this word)

And when they were done changing clothes, Rizumu was wearing a cute apple green ruffled top with a pair of white denim shorts, sheer apple green over-the-knee socks and white/light brown military booties. Mion was wearing dark blue denim skinny jeans with a bright red fitted top detailed with a big fluffy brown bow on the left shoulder and some brown lace up leather boots. Then Rizumu and Mion did a makeover to Aira and when she was done, she saw herself in the mirror and she had that super kawaii smile any boy would fall for… and by this time Callings were watching (they came later cuz they had their show to do and MARs didn't know they came yet) so you can guess Shou's reaction (well probably blushing-to-death and complete-mesmerizment onto Aira). Aira wore a really cute light blue with white polka dots romper, white over-the-knee socks and light blue Sweet-Lolita-Tea-Party shoes. MARs went in the private Callings' room and Rizumu was about to ask Aira why she was sad looking earlier but was cut by Aira saying:

-We should take off those clothes, Shou-san will get mad if the clothes got dirty.

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders:

-No, let…

- (surprised but recognizing his voice) Shou-san, why?

- (whispering in her ear) Cuz you're looking cute in those.

Aira blushed while Hibiki and Wataru were asking the girls "How are you?" they (the girls) said "Fine.". Aira got out of the shop and Shou joined her. She slightly blushed.

-Shou-san?

-Aira, you have to tell me something…

-What is it?

-Why were you so sad at the end of the show?

-Um… I don't know… actually at the show I felt good, even awesome… but…when it ended, I felt… I don't know… weird, empty or something…

-Um, yeah… I see… you just feel like in your heart (he put his hand on her chest and they both blushed but don't get the wrong idea) there is emptiness, right?

-Yes, that's it! It's like something is missing … I don't know… happiness? No I'm happy on stage… then what? What is missing?

-I guess it might be love…

-…love!?

-Before you became the Prism Queen, you were too busy to think about love. But, now, you start feeling this miss.

-This miss?!whispered Aira.

Then Hibiki came out and said:

-Hey guys! What are you doing there? Come in!

Shou and Hibiki entered the shop but Aira stood there for a minute and then started running with tears rolling down her blushing cheeks.

*_**I hate you!**_*

Sooo this was the kind of prologue thingy but never mind me cuz I'm not that good at starting stories so "Sorry!"Oh and sorry also because of the really short chappy but I don't want to bore you from the beginning , now the question is "why was A. crying?" well you'll get to know it in the upcoming chappies. I hope you liked it and

PEACE OUT EVERYBODY


	2. Chapter 2

Ohaaaayo minna! Minna –san wa ogenkidesu? (People, how are you?) I hope you're all fine! I don't know if there is some readers actually (maybe I'm writing for no one), but I don't mind at all because I just want to share my imagination with you.

That's what I thought at the beginning but someone gave me a light of hope back! I wanna give a shout out ( I guess that's how you say it, sorry if I am wrong) to "_**animefanticforever28" **_ for being my first REVIEWER EVER! You made my day, thank you so much (I was at 2am jumping up and down because it means a lot to me). So there it is "animefanticforever28" hope you'll like it ;).

Well I hope you're gonna like this chappy better than the first one (or maybe not) and let's get started: Enjoy ;)!

Chapter 2: I want to shut down my feelings…

*_**I hate you!**_* Aira thought while running home.

Shou noticed that Aira has gone crying so he said to the others that she needs to think. Few minutes later, a little worried about her, Mion and Rizumu went to Aira's home and asked her what happened. She told them the talk she had with Shou and said: (I forgot to mention that Hibiki had asked Rizumu what does feel Aira towards Shou, she replied she liked him and he said it to Shou. Also Aira and Rizumu had a fight about it when she knew but Aira forgave her.)

-He already knows my feelings towards him, he clearly showed me he won't have any love interest and he simply comes and talks about it! It's a joke, right? Or maybe he is just toying around with my feelings?! Well if it's like this, then, I hate him! I can't take it anymore! I just…

She began to cry while her friends were trying to calm her:

-Come on, stop thinking about him!

-He doesn't even deserve you!

-He's a traitor! I hate people who make Aira cry!

-For the first time, I agree with Mion.

-You should spend more time with your family, this way, you might forget him.

Aira's eyes widened and then she stopped crying and having a determined look on her face said:

-Yes, you're right, Mion-chan! From now on, I would spend more time with my family. At least, they… they love me for real and they'll always do.

Aira got to sleep while Mion and Rizumu left the room.

-Aira! Mion! , called Rizumu as she dashed in the practice room at Pretty Top.

- (surprised and scared) Ah! Rizumu-chan, you scared me, said Aira.

-Yes, Rizumu. You shouldn't scare Aira that way. Its mean, said Mion.

-Sorry Aira. And you! Don't butt in!

-I will if I want to. You scared Aira. I don't like people who scare Aira, which means I don't like you.

-I don't need you to like me to be frie- (cut by Aira)

-Stop it! It's okay, but please, just… don't fight!

Aira was trying to calm the two colliding fires (I decided in this story that Mion would go against Rizumu's sayings and be by Aira's side and the same works for Rizumu: R. against M. and be by A.'s side)

-Well, anyways, said Rizumu. I'm here to tell you that Callings want us to hang out with them tonight. They said there gonna be a music festival. And Hibiki told me there gonna be huge meat stands!

-Sounds fun! I'm in. (sorry I took this somewhere, like the exact same sentence), Mion said (turning towards Aira) Aira…

- (head down, bangs covering the eyes) I'm not coming… with you. (Head raised+forced smile) I'll go with my family! Just go, both of you, okay?

-As you please. Lovely stand wait for me, I won't be late! See ya!

Rizumu left and there stood Mion and Aira.

-Aira don't be mad at Rizumu, she just wants some meat.

-I'm not mad at Rizumu, don't worry about me please. Now, I'm sorry but I have to go. Bye!

-Aira… Whatever, I'll be late.

At the fest:

-The girls are pretty late, nee Shou? Hibiki asked, impatient of seeing Rizumu's reaction when noticing the meat stands (I guess he is fully in love with her).

But Shou – being absentminded – didn't respond, more of daydreaming about Aira's upcoming coordination (he sure was amazed by her). And there was standing Wataru, complaining about all the prizes he is going to carry (but he'd do it just to see her victorious smile again). They were just in complete fantasy when they saw Mion and Rizumu right across them. Rizumu wore a simple sleeveless blue top with ruffles on the top part along with a black high-waisted skirt, a light brown half sleeved cardigan and some blue/black sneakers (Rizumu got Aira's advice). Mion wore light beige short pants with a black/gray striped blazer over a purple Britain's flag printed top (cuz she went to London once) with some light beige ballet flats. Then Shou noticed Aira weren't there.

-Where's Aira? He asked, not even saying "Hi!" , how impolite ( but it does mean the most important person he wanted in MARs is Aira: how cute). Mion and Rizumu stopped fighting at once. Rizumu replied; head down, ashamed of kinda abandoning her friend:

-She… isn't coming… with us. She's gonna hang with her family.

-Huh! I don't get it. Is Aira mad at us? Shou asked. Mion stepped forward:

-Well, you should be the one she's mad at, since, you pile of trash, you've made her cry. I hate people who make Aira cry. You, ill-natured-guy talked about something you don't have the right to! You did talk about lo-

-Mion! Rizumu yelled, cutting her off. Look!

Mion turned her head 90 degrees to the side and there Aira stood, next to Itsuki (her brother), tears rolling down her blushing cheeks with the "being betrayed" look on her face.

-Aira… said Mion while blushing hard.

Then, Aira ran away as everyone but Mion and Shou (who were in complete shock) yelled out her name.

*_**How could you…?!**_*

Okay, so I guess this chappy is longer than the first one. Still, I want to apologize about the few author notes I've been putting but it helps me saying some thoughts and some actions while talking or also some things I forgot to mention. Now I want to apologize of making Aira such a crybaby (I can see from here all the angry faces and some tomatoes thrown at me), so sorry but it's the story, ya know! I hope you liked it and

PEACE OUT PEOPLE

Sayonara ;)!


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwa ( bowing)! Yumetsuki Mizuka desu! Watashi no hanashi wo yonde itadaki arigatō gozaimasu (thank you for reading my story). I'm so sorry for not writing for so long, I really do apologize. Sorry ! Sorry ! Sorry ! I'm so glad that one of my favourite writers has reviewed my story. Thank you so much TinaChii for you support. So I thought you maybe felt like missing an episode so I'm going to do a little flashback about how Rizumu has told Hibiki about Aira's feelings, so there it is. Enjoy ! :D

Chapter 3 : What a flashback…

-Nee, Hibiki! Where are we going? Rizumu asked.

-Wherever you want, Hibiki replied with a smile.

-I want to see that river on Mibuyashi's neighborhood, then, Rizumu said.

They continued walking, hands in hands until they arrived at Mibuyashi's river. They found there some restaurants all along the shore. Rizumu pulled Hibiki in a little café saying she wanted to drink something. Hibiki followed her, laughing at Rizumu's growing enthusiasm. They were having a great time together while drinking their juices. Rizumu was talking about Shou's designs and what she would like to wear on her Prism Show with Aira and Mion.

-That would be perfect if I had a pair of blue shorts along. And Aira would have a pink skirt instead, cuz, you know, she likes girly stuff. For Mion, the best would be a red or purple dress. Do you think Shou could make all the Prism Stones ?

-Shou can make everything you want. He's always trying to impress Aira.

-Yes. Aira really likes Shou's designs.

-Talking about them, do you think Aira likes Shou ? Hibiki asked.

-I can't tell you that! Rizumu said.

-Oh please! Tell me! Hibiki said having his puppy dog eyes.

Rizumu just couldn't resist. He was so cute looking like this.

-Okay, then. But you have to keep the secret.

-No problem.

-Aira has got a diary. She wrote in it that she likes Shou's designs, but she thinks there's more than this. Actually, she wrote she's in love with him, Rizumu said.

-I never thought Aira has got a diary!

-No one knows about it. I was sleeping at Aira's someday, and I found it.

They talked a bit more and got out of the café and got back to Pretty Top.

Next day in the morning, Rizumu was walking along the corridor leading to her practice room when she heard someone say her name. It was a chat between two people. She poked her head through the half-open door. Aira and Mion saw Rizumu spying on someone so they wanted to spy too. Rizumu didn't notice the girls behind her, she was focusing on the boys's talk.

-Rizumu told me about her. She said she liked your designs.

-Did she told her about it?

-No! She has read it on her diary.

-I didn't knew Aira has got a diary …

-Trust me, she has. And that's not all, Rizumu told me that Aira i-

-Hibiki! Rizumu yelled. I told you it was a secret!

Hibiki turned his head towards Rizumu but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Aira.

He took his head into both of his hands while swearing he would never tell a secret ever again.

Rizumu turned her head to see who was behind her.

-Aira …

Rizumu took Aira's hands in hers. Aira slapped them away. She was blushing hard. Rizumu put a hand on Aira's forehead.

-Aira has got a fever, Rizumu said.

-How could you do this to me?! Aira whispered.

-I'm so sorry Aira … Please forgive me … Rizumu said while crying.

-I'm sorry, me too, but, I'm not sure I can … Aira said while turning around and getting back to the ice rink.

Few days later, Rizumu was practicing in the practice room with Hibiki. It's been a long time she didn't practice with Aira and Mion. Aira wasn't mean to Rizumu, she just couldn't forgive her. Rizumu became really sad and less energetic. She really missed her friends and couldn't jump anymore. She was feeling like sinking in her own sadness. Aira felt betrayed (poor Aira, she has always been the one betrayed), but, on the other side, she could understand why Rizumu did this. She knew that Rizumu just wanted to make her happy. She would've done the same for her, she also thought that Rizumu was a great friend. Aira can't hate Rizumu at all. That's not possible!

One day, Hibiki and Rizumu were practicing on the ice rink, Rizumu tried to jump, but it was a failure. Rizumu jumped again but she fell on the hard ice, getting hurt. Aira was passing by when she saw Rizumu falling down, she started running to help Rizumu. But Rizumu got up and fell in Hibiki's arms while crying and sniffing :

-Hibiki! Hibiki, help me! I'm feeling very lonely! I miss Aira so much! What should I do to make her forgive me? Tell me, what should I do?

Aira was really affected by Rizumu's thoughts.

-Nothing, Aira said.

-Huh! Rizumu said while turning around.

-I already forgave you. Actually, I forgave long ago, since you apologized. I've never been mad at you. And … I miss you … too, Rizumu-chan

-Aira!? Rizumu said in shock.

Then, Rizumu ran towards Aira and jumped in her arms while the two girls were having tears of joy.

-Aira!

-Rizumu-chan!

-Mion, you and I will be best friends forever! Rizumu said.

-You're right, Rizumu-chan.

*End of the flashback*

Aira opened her eyes and a tear rolled down her face.

*_**Best friends**__**forever?...What a joke !**_*

This was pretty boring, i know, but i don't want you to feel lost in the story so I did this chappy. And

I'm sorry again for not writing. Sorry for Mion's lovers too because she wasn't very present today. That's all, so, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo! I hope you're all fine. I want to answer the questions you asked in the review box thingy.

To «animefanticforever28» : No, Aira hasn't got a split personnality. She just remembered what Rizumu told her that day which is *Mion, you and I will be best friends forever* and what happened at the festival and it made her think about what Rizumu said. Normally, best friends don't betray. Well, Mion and Rizumu did so. Aira have already forgave Rizumu. But, how many times will she forgive? That's Aira's thought.

To «Melodyloveheart» (which is not a question actually) : I totally agree! Betrayal stories are so awesome! I love Starlovers's Betrayal story. Your story is awesome (your story is so funny and Yuki is my favourite after Aira). Actually, I love all the betrayal stories I've read. But mine is not going to be a whole betrayal story. The end is going to be very sad (I guess).

I'd like to thank everyone that reads, follows and favourites my story. I feel like it translates your support, so, thanks. Now, the flashback is done, we're back at real time. Enjoy D

Chapter 4 : It's hard to handle without you …

Aira's thoughts :

*_**How could you … ?!**_* Mion, how could you? I thought we were like Rizumu said … best friends … Huh!?*_**Best friends forever? … What a joke !**_* Wh-What am I thinking just now? How could I? Mion doesn't deserve this! I looked behind me, through my tears and saw Itsuki, chasing me. Mion was right, my family is the one I should spend time with. What's wrong with me? I'm such a bad friend. Mion is just a little impulsive. She wasn't controling herself. Maybe she was angry because I am sad. I can't doubt Mion and Rizumu's friendship. I suddenly stopped running.

-Aira, are you okay? Itsuki asked, worried.

-Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry, Aira replied, whiping away her tears.

-Ah. I'm relieved. Itsuki said, sighing.

The two siblings went home, with a fraternal aura surrounding them.

A little later :

Mion wasn't feeling well. She had that thing pounding, deep in her heart. She wasn't realizing she was feeling guilty, but, she was. Her face was pale after blushing hard and she was looking sick.

-Mion! I won't let you go back home alone! Wataru said, not giving up to the argue which started five minutes ago.

-Yes, you will! Mion said, back facing him (if it does make any sense at all).

-No, he replied calmly.

-Like I said, you will! The «Tsundere Mion» said.

-Mion …

Then, Mion turned around, facing him. She looked at him seriously and said :

-Listen Wataru. I know you're worried about me, but trust me, I can handle it by myself. So please, let me go. I'll be fine.

-Mion … Okay, I'll let you go, but, take care of yourself. Promised?

-Promised, Mion said and she went away.

-I'm still kinda worried about her, murmured Wataru, looking at the empty road, now. (Hibiki went with Rizumu to see Aira and they all left Shou at the fest.) But Wataru was worried, so he went behind Mion while she was still in sight. But while he's following her, he realized she wasn't heading home. She was actually going to Aira's house. He kept on following her, until he notices someone at the other corner of the road. It was Rizumu and Hibiki. Mion was near Aira's house's door. Mion was approaching her hand to the door when someone opened it.

-Mion-chan! Aira said.

-Aira … Aira, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it … I just …

-It's okay …

-He said is she mad at someone? and it made me ang- Wait a minute! You said «It's okay» ?!

-Yeah …

-You mean … It's okay, I forgive you or it's okay, I understand? Mion asked, unsure of its meaning.

-… both …

-Aren't you mad at me? Mion asked.

-You didn't say it on purpose, right? If so, then, I'm not mad at you.

-As if! Of course, no!

Mion took Aira's hands in hers. Then, Rizumu came and the three of them made a common hug.

Days were passing great in training, sleepovers, harajuku … (Harajaku is shopping with friends …)

Aira was acting like nothing but she was suffering in the deepest of her heart. She went to Prism Stone back with her friends and she met Shou but she was still sad. She thought if she showed Rizumu and Mion her real feelings, they would be impulsive and make a mess. She was at that time, losing the self confidence she worked hard to get. Then came the Prism Show day. The girls were wearing the newest collection of Prism Stones. Rizumu was wearing a light blue top with ruffles on the strap and dark blue ribbons on the tip of it. She was wearing a pair of light blue shorts having on the bottom of it the same dark ribbons but with small yellow stars on its middle. She had a small part of her hair tied (like usual) in a yellow glittering star hairtie. As for shoes, she was wearing dark blue booties (with the same colour as the ribbons) and ribbons on its tip. Mion wore the same top but it was light purple instead with dark purple ribbons and a light purple ruffled skirt with dark purple ribbons on the sides and same shoes as Rizumu but in dark purple with ribbons. Aira wore the same top in light pink with dark pink ribbons and in the middle of the ribbons were little red hearts. She was wearing a flared light pink hight waisted skirt with a huge dark pink ribbon -with a red heart on its middle- on the waist. Aira was wearing light pink boots (below-the-knee) with dark pink ribbons.

Her hair was on a side ponytail with a dark pink ribbon (with the red heart on it) tying it.

Callings's show was after MARs's one. The three girls went on stage together all smiles but Aira's one which was fake. Rizumu introduced the girls and the show started.

The girls were dancing in sync and a great amount of a bright aura surrounded them. Mion jumped first, she did the Do-Ré-Mi-Fa Slider one. Then, Rizumu di the Stardust Shower jump. Then, it was Aira's turn but when she jumped, nothing happened. She couldn't jump anymore and she knew why. It was because she wasn't herself, she wasn't showing her true feelings. Everyone was confused, but the president who was frustrated. Aira had a painful expression while she thought «I'm sad about it but I can't stop loving Shou-san. I'm still in love and I can't deny it. I want my love to spread all around the world and to share it with everyone.» That's when she skated across the rink and jumped up. She twirled in the air while a halo of light surrounded her (think of it as Aurora Rising). Highter! Highter! Aira thought, I want to share my love with everyone! Then, she suddenly stopped twirling and little red hearts flew out of her chest.

-Lovely Heart Shower! Aira said (which gonna sound like this in Japanese : Raburi Haato Shawa).

Now, the three girls had their hearts and soul connected to the Prism Show, they all made a Prism Act together. They were in a heart shaped box that broke in thousand pieces and out of it came three little flying girls holding magic sticks in their right hand. They had wings and out of their sticks came little red hearts. They were flying over the audience when they said all in unisson :

-Magic Love Butterfly ! (which should sound like : Magikku Rabu Batafurai)

The audience cheered when the girls ended the Prism Act.

After changing and putting on normal clothes, the girls headed to Prism Stone where Callings were waiting for them to have a walk. They walked around for about ten minutes when Rizumu said she was thirsty. Hibiki headed in a nearby café that wasn't crowded at all. The others followed them, grinning. They sat on a table near the window and started talking before the waitress came to take their order. Rizumu had a fruit smoothie, Mion had a cappuccino, Aira had chocolate/strawberry ice cream, Hibiki had a cup of coffee, Shou had an orange juice and Wataru had a fruit parfait. While they were eating or drinking three girls came from behind MARs. One of them had short dark blue hair tied in two braids with dark blue eyes and a tanned skin, the other had really long blond hair with brown eyes and the last one had middle lenght dark red hair tied in two pigtails and black eyes.

-Look at what we have here. Isn't that MARs with Callings?

MARs looked backwards.

-Let me introduce ourselves. My name's Natsuki. This is Ami (the blue haired girl said pointing to the blonde) And this is Dana (Natsuki said pointing to the girl with pigtails).

-Nice to meet you. Then it's our turn, Aira said.

-No need. We already know your names, Ami said.

During a while, the six girls were getting to know each others.

-I heard that you have a great fashion sense, is that so? Natsuki asked.

-I don't know. I just love clothes, Aira said, getting all shy.

-Well, that's great! Natsuki said.

-Aah! Ami you're so cute I wanna hug you! Rizumu said while hugging her.

-Hey! W-Wait! I … can't … breathe … Ami said, suffocating because of Rizumu holding her.

-So you're the real Takamine Mion! You're incredible! Dana said, sitting next to her.

-Thank you, but you should call me Mion only, Mion said, blushing a bit.

During that time the boys were listening to the girls' conversation.

-Bright colors should look great on you, Natsuki-chan! Tanned skin is so pretty! Aira said.

-Thanks. But what if it was winter?

Shou was getting interested about what Aira was going to say. Hibiki hoped he was that Ami girl so he could've been hugged.

-Boys are completely useless, don't you think? Dana asked to Mion.

-You're right, Dana! Mion said.

Wataru was shaking his head at what nonsense Mion and Dana were talking about. Suddenly, someone opened the door and everyone looked the someone's way. Three handsome boys came in and went to MARs' table. The leading guy had blond hair with blue eyes, the boy on his left had black hair with green eyes and the other one had light brown hair with honey color eyes.

-Yo! Long time no see! The blond guy said.

-L-Long time no see ? What do you mean? Aira asked, confused.

-Have I seen you before? Rizumu said.

-Who are you? Mion said.

-We never met before. We're old friends of Callings. This is Makoto and that black haired guy is Taihetsu, but you can call him Tai and I'm Daichi, the blond guy said while looking straight into Aira's eyes.

- We're a music band, actually, Makoto said.

-What's your band's name? Mion asked.

-We're called Fanatik, replied Daichi.

-Nice to meet you Fanatik-san, Aira said, smiling.

-But we still don't know your names, girls, Tai said.

-My name's Ri-

-Don't! It's impolite to start by yourself! Aira said.

-I won't allow anyone but Aira to say my name, Mion mumbled so only Aira and Rizumu could hear it.

-Then you start by me, Aira, Rizumu whispered.

-No! By me! Mion said.

-Mou! What complicated girls! Aira said.

Then Daichi started laughing, looking at Aira. When she noticed it she looked frustrated.

-What are you laughing at, Daichi-san? What's so funny?

-Until I know your name, I'll tell you.

-Well then, start by me.

-Rizumu-chan don't be mean! As you already know Rizumu-chan's name, this is Mion-chan and my name's Aira, she said, getting shy again.

-See! Aira! We have the chance to meet up with idols! Rizumu said, all excited.

-You are an idol, Ami said while everyone sweat dropped.

-That Rizumu is so stupid, Dana said.

-I totally agree, Mion said.

-Ah sorry! I totally forgot to introduce Natsuki-chan and her friends! Aira said.

-It's okay. We are members of Fanatik's band, Dana said.

Ami was looking at Makoto with glimmery eyes.

-Ami-chan seems to like Makoto-san a lot, nee Rizumu-chan?

Then Ami took Aira by the shoulders and shaked her in all directions while saying :

-I don't like Makoto-sama! I admire him, it's even stronger than liking! Do …you …understand? She asked, shaking hard poor innocent Aira.

-Yes …I …understand, Aira said while being shaked hard.

Daichi laughed again and Aira looked at him. He looked straight in her eyes as if he was trying to read her mind.

*_**That guy's eyes !**_*

New arrivals in the story, as you can see. If you'd like to see them more, tell me. It wasn't planned at all. It just came out like that while typing. My hands aren't hurting so I'm going to start typing the fifth chappy right now. I hope you liked it. If you have questions or requests, feel free to ask.

Mata nee :D


End file.
